Certain industries have demanding Information Technology (IT) requirements which make the management of enterprise systems difficult. For example, information flow in certain financial trading environments may be latency sensitive while, at the same time necessitating, requirements for high availability and high throughput performance. The ability to effectively differentiated services based on throughput and latency thus offers the opportunity to provide providing customer-service tiered levels.
Network operations such as Equal-Cost Multi-Path Routing (ECMP) and flowlet hashing facilitate distribution of flows over multiple links to maximize network utilization.